The Thoracic and Gastrointestinal Oncology Branch (TGIB) has a number of ongoing clinical trials for patients with mesothelin expressing malignancies. I participate as an Associate Investigator on these trials by seeing trial patients and assessing patient clinical response to therapy. Training new researchers is an important part of the NCI mission. I provide instruction to CCR Medical Oncology fellows that rotate through the thoracic clinic. I participate in weekly Tumor Board conferences for the trainees and in Thoracic and GI Journal Clubs. I have developed an orientation document for new fellows starting on the Thoracic Oncology rotation that provides key literature references for standard treatments used in each of the malignancies seen in the clinic and also gives important information about our open trials in the branch.